


Кнут и пряник

by navia_tedeska



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark, Facial Shaving, Group Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Rape, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navia_tedeska/pseuds/navia_tedeska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Капитан Америка отвоёвывает Зимнего себе после первой же встречи и узнавания. Никакого боя на хэлликерриере. План Пирса и ГИДРы разоблачается намного раньше, а Броку просто не повезло. Или повезло?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кнут и пряник

**Author's Note:**

> Благодаря фантазиям Greater Darkness: "Представляю, как Кэп и Зимний в воспитательно-профилактических целях имеют Рамлоу в два смычка во всех возможных вариациях.  
> Вообще имеют так без жестокости и суеты, неторопливо и со вкусом, но работают очень слажено, и при этом разговаривают друг с другом..."

  
  


  
  


Он сидит в тюремном подвале непонятно где уже больше месяца. Месяца, блять. Ебаные тридцать пять бесконечных дней!

Устроившись на раскинутом на полу матраце, он рычит, делая ещё одну насечку на стене между кусков штукатурки. Тянет пальцами отросшую чёлку до боли вниз, чтобы хоть как-то понять - это не сон, это не сон и о нём, возможно, вообще забыли. Вытащили из кровати ночью, вырубили очень профессионально, и очнулся он тут - непонятно где, и что вообще происходит.

На пол косо падают, расчерчиваясь тенями, розоватые пятна рассвета. Окошко под потолком за решёткой такое маленькое, что в него даже боком голова не пролезет. Здесь воняет. Он помнил, что воняло с первого дня - чужим потом, канализацией, грязью пользованного множеством тел до него матраца, протухшими насквозь мыслями. А потом он просто перестал это ощущать.

Он, конечно, догадывался, где просчитался. Взгляд Капитана Америка после случившегося в лифте не сулил ничего хорошего, но такое не просчитаешь заранее.

Будь его воля, они общались бы в куда более комфортной и приятной обстановке, видит Бог - Брок был совершенно не против. Но когда в руке зудит электрическая плеть, а напротив - почти взбесившийся тренированный боец, которого ты так давно хочешь пристроить под себя - хотя бы для морального удовлетворения - мысли не работают. Работают только инстинкты: сломить, обездвижить, вырубить. Утащить в логово и долго, размеренно иметь крепкую податливую задницу. Оставить без сознания и выебать, и это было бы лучшее, что с ним случалось. Укрощать Капитана, подобно дикому животному. Оно не знает своей радости, по-глупому пытаясь убежать обратно в лес, на гипотетическую волю. Нет больше воли, Кэп. Приказ на устранение - это не бумажка, которой можно подтереться. Пирс сказал - он твой, только убери его с глаз, чтобы не маячил. Назревает игра по-крупному, и этот мужик не должен всё изгадить.

Он и не должен был. Никто не мог представить, что тот сиганёт прямо из лифта, раздолбав собой армированное стекло.

Каждый раз представляя этот скрытый бешеный темперамент, приложенный к сексу, Брок не мог сдержать горячего стона - даже сейчас в паху теплело, хотя не было ни настроения, да и обстановка не особо располагала лезть рукой в штаны. Но Капитан упорно врывался в мысли, вставал на колени и смиренно разводил руками задницу, смотря с первобытной жаждой и интересом, словно спрашивая - не тонка ли кишка у Брока всадить? Он бы всадил, ох, как бы он всадил рано или поздно, но не срослось.

Его выдернули из кровати ночью, вырубили и кинули гнить на непонятном объекте в подвале - клеть шесть на шесть шагов, свет только из окошка под потолком, проржавевшая раковина с холодной водой, матрац и параша. Скудная кормёжка два раза в сутки, никаких ключей, никаких имён, лиц и разговоров.

Пока свет из окошка бодрил - он отжимался, качал пресс, повторял служебный устав и все значимые лично для него даты, отжимался, качал пресс снова, в первую неделю даже спарринговал с тенью. Потом как-то остыл для лишних телодвижений. Постоянно хотелось жрать. Тишина давила до лопнувших перепонок, он даже начал разговаривать сам с собой, первоначально удивляясь охрипшему, севшему голосу. Это было жестоко. Он думал так в редкие минуты жалости к себе. Жестоко, чёрт, но он знал, где работал. В голове вихрем проносились более страшные варианты. Он ёжился и приказывал мыслям заткнуться. В этой организации творили вещи и пожёстче.

В один из нудных и невозможно растянувшихся дней он сидел на матраце со скрещенными ногами и слушал окружающее, душащее его безмолвие. Он сидел неподвижно очень долго, почти в трансе - и выжидал. Шороха, скрипа, стука, шелеста чего-либо за окном, он ждал любого отзвука - но его не было. Тогда он взвыл, откинулся назад и с чувством несколько раз приложился затылком о стену. С неё посыпались струпья белёсой штукатурки. В дырах, как в рваных ранах, кровоточили бока кирпичей. Затылок саднило.

Он поднял кусок штукатурки и с силой растер в пальцах. С чувством, скручивающим кишки, облизал пальцы. Порой он жрал эту штукатурку прямо со стен, выламывал, скреб зубами - потому что хотелось до безумия, до выливающейся изо рта слюны.

Запах мела сводил с ума.

К двадцать пятой насечке он уже не понимал, точно ли день сменяется ночью, и наоборот. Все застыло в леденящей безмолвной статичности.

Разговаривать с собой стало бессмысленно, хотя он всё равно бормотал - по привычке. Ни слышалось ни единого постороннего звука. Удушающая тишина. И редкий вой ветра, когда за окошком было ветрено. Никаких шагов и голосов.

Он сходил с ума, выл намного страшнее, чем уличный ветер - всем нутром, сорванными связками, охрипшим горлом. Он хотел чего угодно, хоть какого-то намёка, что ему не предстоит просидеть так всю жизнь.

Даже если он как Робинзон Крузо, ему полагался Пятница. Пятница, потому что иначе даже Роб съехал бы с катушек.

У Робби был океан.

У него только стены и штукатурка. Ржавая раковина и вода, изредка скапывающая с гулким звуком. Устав и даты, от которых уже тошнило. Вымораживающая тишина и одно-единственное желание - хоть что-нибудь. Произойди, пожалуйста. Хоть что-нибудь.

Брок Рамлоу просто поставил не на ту лошадку. Все ошибаются, но, блять, почему его наказание именно такое? Он с детства не переносил тишину и вынужденное одиночество.

К тридцать третьему дню он все же сорвал голос. Он орал и кидался на дверь всем весом, порвал единственную майку по боку. В голове малодушно мелькнуло - снять, перекрутить, обвить тряпкой шею. Зацепить конец за прут решётки. Он вздыхает и морщится, откидываясь затылком на стену. Нет, не сможет. Пока не сдох - будет трепыхаться.

Всегда есть вероятность, что рано или поздно схема задымит, реальность нарушится, и произойдёт что-то, не вписывающееся в данную картину мира.

Он отчаянно ждал людей. Ему бы хватило мелькнувшей в окошке руки, пододвигающей внутрь камеры тарелку с баландой.

В тридцать четвёртый день он сидел в углу и обнимал колени с подранными на них штанами - так теплее. Заросший, одичавший, почти поехавший. Он уже был согласен на что угодно - трибунал, суд ООН, смертную казнь. Это внесло бы определённость в его будущее. Но только не так. Не так.

Тридцать пятый день он встречает лёжа на полу ровно в центре клети. Он специально вымерил шагами центр так точно, как мог. С первым лучом рассвета, свалившимся между решётки на пол его тюрьмы, он лег, закрыл глаза и просто подумал - пошло оно всё. Пошло оно всё нахуй. Капитан. Пирс. Фьюри. Пошли они все.

Сил поддерживать в себе активность больше не было. Он не спал и не бодрствовал - словно впал в кому. Лежал, полностью уйдя в себя. Каменный пол холодил спину и затылок - он лишь краем мысли отметил врезавшиеся в кожу крошки штукатурки. Ему чудились живые голоса, такие нужные, настоящие. Он усмехался играм сознания и продолжал лежать дальше.

_\- Ты точно этого хочешь?_

_\- Да. Так будет правильно. И ты хочешь этого не меньше._

_\- Ты прав. Тогда начнём?_

_Сухой кашель._

_\- Встань, Брок, - раздаётся уловимо-знакомый голос. После долгой тишины приказ повторяется._

Фантомные голоса есть признак того, что он все-таки сдался. Сдался и поехал. Брок крепче сжимает веки и резко вздыхает.

_\- Поднять его?_

_\- Не нужно. Он встанет сам. Кажется, он просто не понимает, что мы тут. Встань, Брок, я повторяю в последний раз. Я не хочу заставлять тебя силой._

Вряд ли паранойя говорит голосом Капитана Америка и грозит расправой. Ему срать на любую расправу, но кэп... Сердце заходится быстрее, гонит застоявшуюся кровь по венам, капиллярам, до самых кончиков пальцев.

Он неверяще открывает глаза, поднимает голову и замирает. У двери откуда-то взялся железный столик, такие бывают в больницах - на колёсах с фиксаторами, с подстольной перегородкой - для всякого нужного хлама типа скальпелей и зажимов. Рядом на стуле сидит мужчина, опирается на стол локтем. На блестящей поверхности жестяная армейская кружка. Над кружкой парок. Пахнет кофе. Господи, кофе. Сердце Брока стучит быстро-быстро. Яркий свет из окна пятном падает мужчине на грудь: застёгнутый парадный китель, галстук, рубашка. Лицо резким контрастом тонет в темноте, только низ подбородка ещё высвечивает лучами. Его невозможно не узнать - Капитан Америка собственной персоной. Он сидит на железном, неудобном даже на вид, холодном стуле. Строгая поза, строгий костюм, строгий сухой тон - о, Брок почти боится. Но все же взволнован донельзя - он так ждал. И тут же внутри поднимается настоящая паника - уйдёт. Капитан может уйти отсюда, просто встав, а Брок - нет. Нет. Нет, ни за что. Брок не допустит этого. Он больше не выдержит этой чёртовой камеры. Хватит.

Он расскажет все. В конце концов, он, Брок, всего лишь наёмник. Он не обязан хранить секреты ГИДРы под страхом смертных пыток - не давал присягу. Да даже если бы и давал... Он наёмник - привык хорошо зарабатывать, вкусно жрать, сладко, до ломоты во всём теле трахаться и мягко спать. Он не шёл на войну в отличие от Капитана. Нахуй их войну. Нахуй.

\- Встань, Брок, - снова сухо и настойчиво звучит от стола. Он скалится в ответ - лицо почти ломит от непривычного напряжения закаменевших мышц.

\- Встать, сучье отродье, когда капитан приказывает, - вдруг рычат откуда-то слева, и он с обмиранием - до холодка по спине - поворачивает голову: в углу из теней за широким плечом в кителе вычерчивается фигура - до боли знакомая фигура с длинными волосами. Выкаченные белки на секунду ловят отсвет, и взгляд - тяжёлый, гвоздящий - сковывает по рукам и ногам.

По вискам и лбу начинает течь. Брок как-то берёт себя в руки и ломано встаёт - тело слушается плохо.

\- Отойди к дальней стене, Брок, и положи руки за голову. Лицом ко мне.

Он исполняет, пытаясь разглядеть лицо Капитана, но ничего не выходит. Оно в тени, а за спиной, чернее любой тени, Зимний Солдат. Преданный новому командиру, взвинченный, и если сначала в мозгу ещё мелькала мысль - напасть, драться, чтобы добиться хоть какого-то разнообразия, - сейчас все мысли опускаются осадком на дно, и голова звеняще пустая. А ещё накатывает облегчение. Странное, неправильное, дикое и до безумия сладкое. Дождался. Сам Капитан пришёл за ним. Его не забыли.

\- Грязный, - шипит тень.

Капитан кашляет - предостерегающе.

\- Я уверен, что ты понимаешь, почему попал сюда, Брок, - голос Капитана Америка звучит сухо и строго, как и вся его фигура, весь его вылощенный вид, словно он тут - и судья, и присяжные, и вольные слушатели. Броку плевать на причины, он сидел в этом мешке слишком долго. Он разворачивается лицом и укладывает руки за голову - словно расправляет затёкшие крылья. Мышцы сладко ноют, ходят канатами под кожей. Он слишком долго не разминался. Запустил себя, никуда не годится. Отросшую тёмную с проседью макушку по верху срезают косые лучи света из окошка за ним. - Дело в том, что я был склонен отпустить тебя. Ты наёмник, Брок, я всё понимаю. Возможно, Пирс промыл тебе мозги красивыми речами, возможно, просто заплатил больше, чем Фьюри. Меня это не интересует. Я видел много предательства, твоё не первое. Меня интересует другое, - Капитан берёт передышку, словно ему непросто говорить, обхватывает широкой ладонью жестяную кружку и медленно, с чувством отпивает. У Брока дёргается кадык. Он тоже хочет. Он хочет кофе. Дайте и мне, Капитан - в своей голове он встаёт на колени и ползёт к нему, как побитая собака. Но нет. Он стоит, руки закинуты за голову в сцепку, и крылья мышц под ними уверенно расправлены. - Ты ведь был в Смитсоновском музее? Хоть раз?

Молчит, пытаясь понять суть вопроса.

\- Отвечать! - рычит тень.

\- Так точно, - хрипло выдавливает он. Язык совсем пересох.

\- Ты был достаточно внимателен, когда был там?

\- Думаю, да.

\- Тогда какого хера ты не узнал в Зимнем Солдате Баки Барнса?! - вдруг повышает голос Капитан, сминая в пальцах кружку. Та становится похожа на свёрнутый фантик. Рука с металлическими пальцами в прорезях перчатки ложится на его плечо - успокаивая? - В тебе осталось хоть что-то человеческое, Брок? Ты видел, что делают с ним. И у тебя не возникло мысли, что это не правильно? Что так не должно быть?

Он молчит. Он много чего видел и о многом думал. Он узнал Барнса, но разве это его дело? Он просто наёмник, и пытался выполнить свою работу хорошо. Он не должен был лезть во всё это экспериментальное дерьмо.

\- Но да ладно, даже не это цель нашего сегодняшнего посещения, - вдруг успокаивается Капитан, и рука на его плече разжимается. Но остаётся на месте. - Я готов был отпустить тебя, месяц в этой дыре достаточное наказание, как ты думаешь?

\- Отвечать, - приказывает тень.

\- Так точно, - сипит он в ответ.

\- Я тоже был такого мнения, пока мой хороший друг - теперь ты понимаешь, о ком я, - не рассказал одну интересную вещь. Правда ли, что ты надеялся заполучить мою, цитирую: "Сладкую, крепкую задницу. Я бы отымел его столько раз, чтобы дырка совсем не закрывалась..."

Чёртов Кэп.

Брок издаёт странный сдавленный звук. Почти незаметный и оглушающий в тишине каменного мешка. Он припоминает. Он говорил что-то похожее, когда курировал последнее пробуждение Зимнего. Тот лежал в ванной и выглядел как овощ из морозилки. Не живым. Брок просто делился своими фантазиями с напарником. Тот смеялся в ответ. Это казалось остроумным. Сука.

\- Отвечать! - рычит тень, и Брок вздрагивает.

\- Правда, - признаёт он.

\- Это хорошо, потому что было бы не очень приятно ошибиться в таких деликатных вещах, - бесцветно выдаёт Капитан. Он вздыхает и словно смотрит себе за плечо, наверх. Словно советуется еще раз. - Мы решили устроить тебе прощальный подарок, Брок. Никакого насилия. Ты получишь то, чего так желал, может, не совсем в той форме, но кто сказал, что мечты исполняются именно так, как мы их задумываем? Ты со мной согласен?

Брок мрачно кивает. Обещания кэпа плохо пахнут. Но в паху почему-то тяжелеет от странного нездорового предвкушения.

\- Хорошо, что мы с тобой понимаем друг друга, - кивает в ответ Капитан. Его голос словно становится увереннее. - Итак. У нашего подарка есть правила, которые помогут избежать тебе неприятностей. Я имею ввиду - жестокости, к которой совершенно не хочется прибегать. Готов сотрудничать, Брок?

Он кивает снова, как болванчик. Сейчас он готов на много, много большее. В голове пустынно, с шорохом катаются по песку высохшие колючки. Он просто хочет поскорее покончить с трёпом. Он жаждет действий. И в этом вся сучья человеческая природа: всего двадцать минут назад единственное, что ему было нужно - живое звучание чужого голоса, чужие запахи и звуки. Сейчас он получил это, и этого слишком мало. Он хочет больше. Так много, как только смогут предложить.

\- Правила просты, - продолжает Капитан. - Ты молчишь, Брок. Ни звука, пока не будет обратного приказа. Ты подчиняешься и не проявляешь инициативу. Ты не сопротивляешься, иначе это будет очень неприятно для всех нас. Я буду расстроен. Ты ведь не хочешь меня расстраивать?

\- Т-так точно, - выдаёт он в который раз и не спускает взгляда с широко разведённых коленей в форменных штанах.

\- С тобой приятно иметь дело, Брок, - шелестит голос Капитана. А потом звучит очень строго: - Раздевайся. Полностью.

И он раздевается. Медленно. Не потому, что хочет участвовать в чужом шоу. Хотя, кому тут врать. Но на самом деле пальцы почти не слушаются. Он должен был тренироваться до последнего. Он словно бревно сейчас. Когда порванная грязная майка уже на полу, он снимает с босых ног штаны, стягивая их сразу с бельём, оставаясь совершенно нагим. Запах пота и мускуса, запах грязного белья усиливается. Он жадно смотрит на колени Капитана - лица наверху все равно не видать. Он подставляется под взгляды - как? Пойдёт?

\- Ты в хорошей форме, Брок, - говорит Капитан. Тень позади его плеча немного колышется. - И кажется, тебе нравится происходящее. Что ж, это неплохо.

Брок ухмыляется про себя - в хорошей форме? Капитан шутит? Он себя видел в зеркало? Ёбаное совершенство. И да, ему не нужно смотреть вниз, чтобы чувствовать ясно, как ощутимо потяжелевший от приливающей крови член вызывающе покачивается между ног.

\- Подойди ближе. На колени. Руки за голову.

Это приказывает Зимний, Капитан молчит. Брок встаёт на гипотетическую середину - где совсем недавно лежал спиной на полу - и опускается вниз, буравя взглядом невидимое в тени лицо кэпа. Устраивается на коленях поудобнее, насколько это возможно на голом камне и штукатурном крошеве, заводит руки уже привычно - за голову. Мышцы почти не тормозят движений. Он стоит так посреди каменного тюремного мешка в паре шагов от Капитана Америка и его верного - пса? Друга? Любовника? Думать об этом неприятно и лень. Голова пуста, пуста. Он просто намерен слушаться, чтобы посмотреть - что же дальше? Кожи груди и живота касается прохлада, задевает тёмные соски, и те морщатся, напрягаются в ответ. Дорожка волос тянется вдоль пресса к самому паху, закручиваясь, обтекает член, редеет на яйцах и почти сходит на нет между ног.

\- Побрей его, - незаинтересованно кидает Капитан.

Что?

Тень едва заметно двигается, обозначая себя. Вскидывает руки и рывком снимает с себя словно кожу - чёрную форменную ткань, оголяя другой, белый слой. Поджарые, литые мышцы под ним. Бряцает и падает на грудь зацепившаяся за ткань цепочка с солдатскими жетонами. Шрамы, шрамы... Много шрамов: клякс от пулевых и бледно-розовых росчерков от холодного оружия. Он уже видел их и не раз, но всё равно впечатляет. Зимний подходит ближе, выдавливает из тюбика резко пахнущее свежестью нечто на живую ладонь. Грубо впечатывает в скулы, щёки, нос, подбородок - Брок едва успевает втянуть губы. Растирает по заросшему лицу. Пена лезет в ноздри, он отфыркивается, получая железную пятерню в волосы. Больно.

\- Не дёргайся,- едва размыкая губы, говорит Зимний. - Я не хочу его расстраивать, - и выхватывает откуда-то из-за спины нож - тяжёлый, армейский, острый даже на вид. Ловко перебирает пальцами - по серо-блестящей кромке скачет блик света, слепя глаза. Брок ощущает, как его яйца неумолимо подтягиваются выше - он видел, что Зимний Солдат может делать этим ножом. Многое, пугающе многое. Лезвие слишком близко. - Не дёргайся, и всё будет нормально, - почти по-человечески говорит Зимний и точным движением счищает отросшие бакенбарды со скулы. Ощущение - что вместе с половиной лица.

Шух... Он вытирает с ножа пену вперемешку с волосом его же скинутой майкой.

Возбуждение сходит на нет. Движения Зимнего такие быстрые и точные, что он не уверен, почувствует ли, когда ему стешут нос. Он почти не дышит. Зимний соскребает щетину торопливо и неаккуратно, мелькая лезвием.

Шух, шух, шух...

\- Так намного лучше, как тебе кажется? - вопрос задан Капитаном не понятно кому, но хмыкает в ответ Зимний.

\- На человека похож, - кивает тот и убирает любовно вытертый дочиста нож за спину, откидывает запачканную вконец майку в угол к другому мусору.

Подбородок и щёки непривычно холодит. Он не брился больше месяца, хочется похлопать по щекам ладонями. Ощущение немного отрезвляет.

\- Я начну? - спрашивает Зимний, и Брок видит кивок подбородка в пятне света.

Приступай. Начинай. Выеби его. Брок не знает, что в этом жесте, но его задница сжимается сама собой, когда Зимний снова подходит ближе и стискивает его волосы железными пальцами. Не больно, но покровительственно до того, что хочется заскулить.

\- Расстёгивай, Брок, - говорит он спокойно и подаётся пахом к лицу. На Зимнем чёрные, вытянутые на коленях штаны с широким армейским ремнём. Выше пряжки блядская дорожка до пупка. Его плоский живот ходит медленно и размеренно от дыхания - Зимний вообще не взволнован. Брок вдыхает поглубже и тянется к пряжке пальцами.

\- Руки на место, - предостерегающе шипит Зимний. - Руками я и сам могу.

Брок медлит несколько секунд, не понимая, отчего хватка в его волосах ощутимо крепчает, заставляя наклониться ближе к ширинке. Руки приходится убрать. Он сдаётся.

Зубами обхватывает широкий ремень, тычется в поджарый живот носом. Тянет на себя, высвобождает конец из язычка. Кожа ремня толстая, неповоротливая и солёная от пота. Пропитанная потом Зимнего едва ли не насквозь. Он жмурится, пытаясь подцепить зубами пуговицу, елозя носом в жестких волосках. Если бы петля была менее расшатанной - промучился бы долго.

\- Ты плохо стараешься, Брок, - говорит Зимний и оттягивает его от себя, серьёзно заглядывая в глаза. - Старайся лучше, от этого напрямую зависит то, что будет потом, после.

Что за "потом", когда это - после? Голова пустая, звенящая до безобразия. Это ему не помогает. Брок словно варится в каком-то странном соусе, и огонь под котлом ленивый и медленный. Он зубами тянет вниз язычок молнии. Запах Зимнего бьёт по оцепенелому мозгу, отупляя ещё больше, возвращая влагу слюны в его рот - пряный, возбуждающий мускус, кисловатый пот, сперма. За ширинкой нет белья, только медленно наливающийся, тяжелеющий член.

\- Хорошая работа, Рамлоу. Оближи его, - без эмоций говорит Зимний, почти гладя пальцами в волосах, притягивая поближе. Его член вываливается из расстёгнутой ширинки неожиданно, хлопает по щеке и губам - коричневая кожица, тонкие змейки вен под ней и чуть искривлённый ствол. Большой. Брок сглатывает. Смотрит на крупную розовую головку с влажной щелью, прикрывает глаза и лижет - настойчиво, от края к основанию широким мазком языка, упиваясь солёно-горьким послевкусием. Возвращается обратно, проходя снизу, цепляет уздечку. Голодно лижет снова, как когда-то в детстве облизывал шапку пломбира в стаканчике. Ему даже стараться не приходится - отчего-то возбуждение эхом отдается в кишках, и все получается само собой. Его руки до сих пор за головой, и это довольно неудобно. Хочется взяться за бедра, смять пальцами и подтянуть ближе. Зато Зимний вцепляется в скрещенные сверху руки живой ладонью, впивается ногтями. Кажется, он не такой уж и спокойный теперь.

Впереди кашляют, но Брок не видит ничего - покровительственным и настойчивым жестом Зимний насаживает его ртом на свой член, двигает навстречу бёдрами и едва слышно выдыхает.

\- Расслабься, - рычит он, вдруг утыкаясь в сомкнутые стенки глотки. - И зубы убер-ри.

Брок давится - то ли слюной, то ли членом, сглатывает и неожиданно пропускает ещё глубже, носом зарываясь в тёмные кольца волос. Из глаз брызжет, а челюсть, кажется, вывернута нахрен. Он никогда раньше не делал подобного, откуда ему знать? Зимний держит крепко, и Брок уже хочет оттолкнуть его руками - он задыхается! - как вдруг Зимний расслабляет пальцы в волосах, отпускает медленно, и Брок почти заваливается назад на задницу, хватая ртом и носом воздух. Упал бы, если бы не удерживающая хватка железной руки.

\- Ты не слишком? - раздаётся из-за спины голос Капитана. Он стоит там, успевший раздеться до пояса, его руки сложены крест накрест на рельефной груди. Наконец-то его лицо в пятне света - красивое, бесстрастное и очень сосредоточенное. Чужое.

\- Я не слишком? - любопытно повторяет Зимний, запрокидывает Броку голову и заглядывает в глаза.

Он лишь мотает из стороны в сторону. Зимний снова стискивает ему волосы, тянет на себя - и Брок с готовностью открывает рот перед головкой, намеренно расслабляясь. На едином скользящем движении насаживается на весь ствол, как вдруг его ведут обратно. Словно Зимнему лениво двигаться. Словно голова Брока в его руке создана именно для того, чтобы трахать ей собственный член. Брок чувствует до ужаса ярко, как головка распирает глотку в конечной точке и неохотно подаётся назад. Его бы вывернуло - да нечем, он не ел толком несколько дней, а пустые спазмы, кажется, делают Зимнему только приятнее. После четвёртого или пятого слитного толчка ему уже всё равно. Под глазами мокро, губы саднит, а лицо, по ощущениям, от носа до подбородка вымазано в слюне. Недавно выбритую кожу щиплет, хочется почесаться - и он чешется о кожу и волосы на паху Зимнего. Становится только хуже.

Он закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как головка во рту становится больше, а член каменеет. Но его неожиданно сдёргивают со ствола - с хлюпким звуком, и свободное горло дерёт огнём. Зимний дышит быстро, его живот взволнованно ходит перед глазами.

Брок переводит взгляд и утыкается в тёмно-синюю, почти чёрную ткань форменных штанов Капитана. Тот стоит впритирку к бёдрам Зимнего, под его ширинкой основательный бугор. Брок пытается поднять взгляд, проследить гладкий безволосый пресс, литую грудь и крепкую шею. Он хочет заглянуть в глаза, но ему не дают - Зимний тянет голову вниз и вбок, приказывая:

\- Работай.

И он подчиняется. На брюках Капитана уже нет ремня. Он языком и зубами выцепляет железную скрытую петлю, с упоением возит носом по тёплой мягкой коже живота, под которой, кажется, сталь. От Капитана едва заметно пышет жаром, запахом здорового пота и почему-то смолой. Незастывшим янтарем. Брок сглатывает, ведя язычок ширинки вниз, елозит губами и носом по белой ткани белья и горячей твёрдости под ней. Вдыхает полные лёгкие. Капитана зажгло то, что он видел минуту назад. Это извращение, это какой-то стокгольмский синдром, но осознание заводит - в паху судорожно дёргается и быстро тяжелеет.

Бельё с такого тела снимать трудно, сидит внатяг, но он старается - цепляет зубами широкую резинку и тянет вниз. Капитан неожиданно помогает ему руками.

\- Не подыгрывай ему, - строго замечает Зимний. У него всё так же стоит - колом. С головки его члена свисает тоненькая нить смазки.

\- Только один раз, - тихо отвечает Капитан, когда брюки и бельё оказываются пониже задницы.

Его член, освобождённый от ткани, пружинисто качается - светлый, тяжелый, такой крупный, что Брока ощутимо ведёт, как от резкого перепада давления. Стриженые русые волоски в паху жёсткие, колючие даже на вид. Голубоватая вязь выпирающих вен просвечивает под кожей члена, и ясно сразу - кожа такая тонкая и нежная, что уже от одного этого можно кончить. Темная малиновая головка наполовину прикрыта крайней плотью, блестит, и Брок хочет освободить, собрать её губами до ломоты под языком, до сведённой челюсти. Хочет - и тянется, но его тащат за волосы обратно, отстраняя, сдергивая с небес на землю. Перед глазами бёдра Капитана и Зимнего, два их налитых члена - тёмный и светлый, чуть изогнутый и ровный, словно высеченный из камня. На секунду сознание меркнет, а потом вдруг снова включается - рывком, как за шкирку кто поднял.

\- Кого ты хочешь больше? - горячо шепчет Зимний. - А, Брок, скажи? Меня? - и он придвигает его за волосы, словно кукловод - за ниточки - к своему члену. Брок послушно впускает головку и ствол, обсасывая и втягивая щёки. Это ненадолго, он уловил правила игры. Скоро его снова оттягивают и придвигают ко второму члену рядом. К тому самому, от которого дыхание перехватывает.

\- Или меня? - тихо спрашивает Капитан и медленно выдыхает, подхватывается животом, когда Зимний насаживает Брока губами на него - тягуче, очень осторожно, а тот и сам рад стараться - выдыхает благоговейно, прижимается к венам языком, раскрывает глотку, колется носом о стриженые волоски - и Капитан низко стонет. Сердце Брока заходится быстрее, собственный член гудит. Стон Капитана такой пробирающий и пошлый, что горят уши и потеют ладони. Это ужасно. Ужасно сладко. Брок хочет отсосать ему - быстро, жарко, так, как никто другой этого не сделает, - но пальцы Зимнего в волосах снова лишают его воли и тянут обратно. От досады и злости слезятся глаза, забивается нос - это обидно. Брок горит всем телом, а голова пустая. И звенящая.

\- Стив, он не может нам ответить, у него рот занят, - незло хмыкает Зимний, и начинается что-то невообразимое. Брок успевает только принять до горла и выпустить, как член меняется - Зимний, Капитан, Зимний, Капитан, Зимний.... Голова идёт кругом, слюна стекает на подбородок и ниже, запахи и вкусы смешиваются напрочь, и только одно различие не даёт выпасть из реальности - у Капитана просто огромная головка. Она еле проталкивается внутрь глотки, и было бы больно и противно, не будь Брок желающим её до поджавшихся яиц мудаком. Он хочет этот член - и глотает жадно, захлёбывается, слушая учащённое дыхание. Он хочет сжать собственный стояк в ладони, хоть раз передёрнуть, но Зимний держит руки крепко. Он бы взял их в рот вместе, скопом, но это невозможно - слишком серьёзные размеры у суперсолдат.

\- ... или обоих? - удивлённо выдыхает Зимний, следя за мутным, бегающим взглядом Брока и тем, как он легче и быстрее переключается между ним и Капитаном. - Да ты у нас жадная шлюшка...

\- Я уже скоро... - вдруг вздрагивает Капитан, когда снова тормозит членом в упругих гладких стенках, и Зимний тянет, тянет назад, не подпуская больше к их телам.

\- Продолжим? - спрашивает он, наклоняется и пододвигает рукой высокий хромированный столик ближе. Тот скрежещет по плитам пола блокированными колесами и дико дребезжит. Брок искренне думает, что конструкция хлипкая, но Зимний вздёргивает его за плечи наверх, а потом разворачивает от себя и давит на шею и лопатки, принуждая лечь грудью на широкую поверхность. Холодно. Зимний заводит ему руки за спину и обхватывает запястья живой ладонью. Бьёт по ступням берцами - чтобы раздвинул ноги, но Брок зажимается, шипит сквозь зубы, и Зимний выходит из себя:

\- Ноги, Брок!!!

Брок загнанно ударяется лбом в железо, прокусывает губу и со злостью расслабляется. Зимний широко раздвигает его ноги. Теперь он весь как на ладони, и это до идиотизма странно. Возбуждение снова отступает, член болтается между разведённых бёдер. Зато Зимний ослабляет хватку на руках и говорит мягче:

\- Держись крепко. За стол.

Брок, не раздумывая, слушается, хватается за передний край и поднимает голову. Обмирает - перед глазами Капитан. Он придвигается к самому лицу мошонкой, член придерживает рукой, притягивая его выше, хотя тот и так стоит почти вертикально.

\- Яйца, - говорит он тихо, словно смущаясь. - Вылижи их, - и почти утыкается, колется кожей в его нос. Брок прикрывает глаза, вдыхает мускусный запах - ещё, больше, - и широко мажет языком по сморщенной мошонке с редкими волосками. Снова и снова, пока та не собирается сильнее, почти прижимая яйца к члену. Капитан часто, шумно дышит, и Брок решается - обхватывает губами, всасывает, обласкивает языком.

\- М-мать твою... - Капитан свободной рукой вцепляется в его плечо, до боли сминает мышцы пальцами. - Ещё...

Зимний приказывает, Капитан - просит, и от этого горячечного тона голова Брока как переспелая тыква - разлетается от точного попадания из ружья, пачкает ошмётками стены. Он всасывает и отпускает, вылизывает и всасывает снова, Капитан мелко дрожит, его живот напряжён до предела.

\- Он охуенный, правда? - вдруг спрашивает Зимний, и одобрительный стон Капитана теряется в недоумевающем рыке Брока - в его задницу настойчиво, влажно проталкивают железный палец. Холодно и неприятно. Брок отвлекается от Капитана, сжимается и уводит корпус вперёд, чтобы разорвать дистанцию, но Зимний хватает за шею и рывком возвращает на место. Палец с усилием входит до конца.

\- Расслабься, Рамлоу, - шипит он предостерегающе. - Ты ведь умный мужик, понимаешь, что лучше я растяну тебя, чем порву. Порванным тебе не понравится, поверь мне.

Брок зло мычит в хром стола, пытаясь привыкнуть к скользкому холодному железу внутри. Пытается расслабиться, судорожным дыханием туманит гладкую зеркальную поверхность. Вспоминает размеры обоих членов и стонет снова - обречённо.

\- Давай же, сукин сын! - не выдерживает Зимний, вытаскивает палец и загоняет снова сразу два - не быстро, но настойчиво. Они входят, причиняя жгучий дискомфорт, но как по маслу - на пальцах Зимнего комки еще не потекшего вазелина. - Ну вот, уже лучше, - хвалит Зимний и проводит тёплой рукой от крестца до лопаток по канатам мышц - словно гладит, словно имеет право на такую ласку. Водит пальцами внутри скользко и упрямо, тянет, надавливает, и это непривычно и неприятно, но в целом терпимо. С каждой секундой всё терпимее - и Брок успокаивается.

\- Я заскучал, - шепчет Капитан. Мягко вплетается в волосы Брока длинными пальцами, и после Зимнего это ощутимая нежность. Брок жмурится, подаётся всей головой на это тепло, неожиданно встречаясь губами с головкой члена. - Не халтурь, Брок, - мягко отчитывает Капитан и начинает двигать бёдрами - вперёд, глубже, и Брок подстраивается, отсасывая в заданном рваном ритме. Зимний сзади незаметно добавляет пальцев, и Брок вздрагивает от ощущения, что в него, раскрытого и растянутого обеими руками, буквально закладывают смазку. Мышцы хотят сжаться, но разведённые пальцы не дают, и это отчасти больно, но почему-то начинает возбуждать. В него проталкивают вазелин, гладят и растягивают изнутри, касаются чего-то запретного, и он весь хлюпает и течёт, пока в рот вдалбливается Капитан Америка.

\- Меняемся? - хрипло спрашивает Зимний и вдруг вытягивает пальцы, оставляя после себя невыносимое, мучительное чувство. Обидную пустоту. По бёдрам Брока растекается нагревшийся вазелин, и Капитан, двинувшись медленно и протолкнувшись по языку до горла, выходит и тоже оставляет его пустым. Перед глазами пляшут цветные пятна и концентрические круги, а губы болят - кажется, треснули в уголках. - Презерватив, - говорит Зимний и кидает что-то Капитану. - Не смотри на меня так, я готовился.

Брок оживает, когда в его задницу вталкивается ёбаный раздирающий огонь. Медленно, неторопливо, но до того обжигающе, что он стонет в голос, выгибается на столе и - охуеть - подаётся на него назад, приподнимая бёдра.

\- Ты же не делаешь ему больно, Стив? - притворно-взволнованно ухмыляется Зимний.

\- Ему не больно, Баки, ему хорошо. Тебе же хорошо, Брок? Скажи нам, что тебе хорошо, - воркующе шелестит сбивающийся голос Капитана из-за спины.

Когда тот вжимается в него сзади пахом, яйцами, наваливается всем собой - тяжёлым и тёплым, - почти ложится сверху, Брок сипло стонет: "Да, блять, да..." и теряется между опаляющими внутренности толчками члена Капитана и - вдруг - каменно-твёрдого ствола Зимнего в своём рту. Железные пальцы пачкают волосы вазелином, но держат почти невесомо - Зимний двигается быстро, он всё горячее и твёрже, он на грани; и головка распирает гортань, проскальзывая туда и обратно бесчисленное количество раз, лаская, раздирая, снова сглаживая. Где то сверху тихо и мелодично позвякивают на груди жетоны. Капитан подаётся сзади сильно и размеренно, к самому концу припечатывая жестким движением, словно надеется загнать ещё глубже. Брок уплывает, теряется между этих двоих, плавится и стекает каплями олова на хром стола.

\- Стив... - шепчет Зимний и наклоняется вперёд всем телом, утыкается животом в лоб. Убирает живую ладонь с плеча, оставляя нагретую потную кожу остывать.

\- Баки... Я скоро, - срывается на шёпот Капитан и толкается резче, коротко, словно боится не успеть. Прижимается пахом к заднице, тянется вперёд, навстречу, чтобы...

\- Вместе, Стив, - задыхается Зимний, раздалбливая членом глотку, и Брок может поклясться, что эти двое сейчас над ним, втрахивая его в стальной стол, жарко целуются, крепко сжимая пальцами затылки друг друга. Последним усилием воли он отпускает край стола и тянется к своему каменному стояку, обхватывает ладонью и наконец-то передёргивает, снова и снова.

\- Р-р-руку, Брок, - вдруг раздаётся сверху сбивающийся рык Капитана. Брок вздрагивает, передёргивает ещё раз на автомате - ну блять, почти, почти... - и снова сжимает пальцами край стола.

\- Ты плохо себя вёл, поэтому кончишь, когда мы тебе разрешим, - соглашается Зимний.

\- Чёрт, Баки, чёрт, - заходится в сдавленном шёпоте Капитан, и в заднице Брока, да-да, прямо за его спиной, взрывается ёбаное солнце, окатывает изнутри жаром - Капитан наваливается сильнее, распирает так, что едва не рвёт; и Зимний шипит в ответ, резче подаётся навстречу, вероятно - смотрит в поплывшие голубые глаза, на вспотевшую потемневшую чёлку, искусанные губы Капитана, и, несколько раз проехав уздечкой по языку, затапливает рот вязко-солёным. Брок просто держит челюсть расслабленной - сперма стекает сбоку по губам, капает на хром стола. Член во рту каменный и горячий, и Зимний почему-то не спешит вытаскивать. Капитан тяжело давит рукой на спину, и когда они с Зимним прекращают облизывать друг друга, утыкается головой между лопаток и сыто вздыхает.

Зимний выскальзывает изо рта, обтирается о его выбритую щёку и садится на железный стул. Жетоны на грубоватой надёжной цепочке лежат на влажной груди двумя серебристыми рыбёхами. Между голых колен болтаются приспущенные штаны, и он весь расслабленный и насытившийся, как никогда. Брок впервые видит его таким. Зимний рассматривает его в ответ, распятого на столе под Капитаном, из-под тени ресниц, и облизывает нижнюю губу.

\- Можешь кончить, Брок, - разрешает благосклонно, встряхивая головой с тёмными патлами. Его небритое лицо блестит от пота. - Ты ведь не против, Стив?

\- Кончи для нас, Брок, - шепчет Капитан между лопаток и медленно, двигаясь в самой глубине, дотрахивает его ещё крепким членом. Сзади хлюпает, потные тела скользят друг по другу, и Брок торопливо, задыхаясь, надрачивает себе, теряясь в непривычных жарких ощущениях где-то между анусом и яйцами. Острое удовольствие расходится оттуда как круги по воде, камнем утягивая на глубину. Он судорожно вдыхает и замирает с этим воздухом в лёгких, его скручивает снова и снова, и Капитан за спиной не двигается, пока судорожно сжимаются внутренности вокруг члена внутри, и сперма тяжёлыми каплями приземляется на плиты пола. Брок умирает в этот момент.

Капитан высвобождается, скидывает комок презерватива прямо на пол под ноги и идёт к Зимнему. Заходит сзади, тянет за длинные волосы, запрокидывает голову. Широкая ладонь нежно и по-хозяйски ложится на выпирающий щетинистый кадык, пальцы сжимаются сильнее. Капитан наклоняется и лижет - по губам, щекам, пока Зимний не ловит язык и не втягивает его в свой рот. Брок не знает, видит это на самом деле, или же ему снится. Но он думает с подступающим первобытным ужасом, какое чудовище они создали своими руками. Капитан и Зимний, Зимний и Капитан. Стоит одному влипнуть в дерьмо - как его тут же мчатся спасать, отмывать, поить молоком... Стоит другому только кинуть скучающий взгляд на что-то, как другой срывается без слов и достаёт любой кровью, и бросает к ногам, словно верная псина, служитель, преданная тень... Они определённо стоят друг друга, думает Брок, лёжа на хромированном столе бессильный, с ломотой в шее, вытекающей из задницы смазкой и спермой, размазанной у рта. Он практически вырубается.

****

\- Наташа сказала, что это сотрёт из памяти последние события.

\- Насовсем?

\- Вряд ли. Но кто его знает?

\- Ты уверен, что он хочет забывать это?

\- Баки...

\- Молчу. Ладно. Брок, я думаю, после такого ты не откажешься от чашечки кофе. Придержи-ка голову.

\- Лей аккуратнее. Я кружку помял.

****

Брок приходит в себя в машине на обочине какой-то дороги. Он хмурится из-за боли во в голове и пониже поясницы. Что за чёрт? Внутри черепа каша из разноцветных обрывков конфетти. Он ничего не помнит из последних событий грандиозной заварушки, в которую довелось вляпаться. Солнечный свет слепит глаза. На приборной панели лежат тёмные очки. Брок надевает их - удобно. Всё тело болит и ломит, словно его хорошенько отмутузили в профилактических целях. В голове мелькают смазанные картинки, но не ухватить, не рассмотреть поближе. Он оставляет бесполезное занятие и оглядывается вокруг. Может, позже ему удастся.

На соседнем сидении стоит тощая сумка. Он притягивает её поближе, шарит внутри рукой. Документы - подставные, он помнит совершенно точно, что его зовут Брок Рамлоу, а не какой-то Джеффри Стентон. Немного денег, смена белья и полотенце. Карта местности, где жирной точкой обозначено что-то, находящееся на федеральной трассе недалеко от границы с Канадой. И короткая записка кривым почерком:  
_  
"Вам лучше затаиться. Вас ищут плохие люди. Канада - не худший выбор. Доброжелатель"._

Брок раздумывает недолго, привычным движением заводит машину и съезжает с обочины.

  
  



End file.
